Turnabout Perspective
by Roxius
Summary: A single kiss leaves powerful effects on both Amane's and Yaya's psyches. Amane X Yaya yuri. shoujo ai. Lesbian. Homosexual women. Crack pairing. OOCness. FTW. Whatever. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic.

A/N: Yaya X Amane...!!!! Sorry it's short...oh, and Amane OOCness, too...damn thing gets me every time, just like STDs!!! ....Nah, just playin' with ya...it doesn't get me all the time! :P I haven't even HAD sex yet, and with the way things are going, I don't even know if I want to...sounds kinda gross if you ask me...looks kinda gross too...

* * *

Amane Ohtori realized how much of a fool she truly was when she first tasted Yaya Nanto's lips. She fell so deeply into the kiss that she practically smashed the black-haired girl up against the wall as she forced her tongue deeper into the saliva-rich crevices of her beautiful mouth.

For one thing, Yaya was nothing like Hikari; unlike the fragile, mentally-submissive blonde who seemed to fret over even the most meaningless of situations, this girl had a wild side to her, a mean streak and a dominant personality that Amane found herself lusting after. She was the girl Amane had always wanted in her life, not Hikari. Amane couldn't believe how foolish she was, to have fallen in love with someone only for her looks, and not her personality as well. Amane wanted a woman who wasn't afraid to be daring, someone who wasn't afraid to get down and dirty. That was not all Amane realized, however.

She realized that all of her life, she had been focusing on making OTHER PEOPLE happy, doing what OTHER PEOPLE wanted her to do, following the rules made by OTHER PEOPLE. Now, holding Yaya tightly in her grasp, Amane came to a stunning conclusion that she didn't give a fuck what OTHER PEOPLE thought anymore. She was going to do what she wanted, when she wanted and how she wanted. There was no point in trying to satisfy a bunch of pompous bitchy student council whores who were going to end up working in brothels anyway. It seemed that Yaya's lips really did have a profound effect on people.

Another reason for Amane's new desire was because Yaya wearing cherry-flavored lip balm...and Amane loves cherries.

When they broke apart, a bridge of sticky saliva hung between their lips; Amane promptly licked it off. It had the faint taste of cherry lip balm.

Breathing heavily, sweat rolling down her face, Yaya was shaking violently from head to toe, overwhelmed by what had just taken place, and she stated the obvious: "You...you just kissed me..."

Amane grinned. "Yeah...I...I did...hah..."

Yaya squinted her eyes, and raised an eyebrow. "...Why?" She asked. Amane almost wanted to laugh; it was such a simple question, yet a question that had so much meaning in its simplicity. Shrugging her shoulders, Amane decided to answer her by using a simple answer in response to her simple question.

"Because," Amane rested her body on Yaya's for support, and she could feel her small breasts rubbing against Yaya's much larger, softer ones, "...I think I like you..."

"But...but you like Hikari-chan..." Yaya's eyes grew wide.

Amane shook her head. "This kiss...this one, single kiss...completely shattered the window I had been looking through at life all this time...my reality has finally come into place...I realize what I really want now...and that's you...you are the one I want, Yaya Nanto..."

"No...no, that's not possible..." Yaya was reluctant to accept it. Amane could understand why she felt so horribly confused. After all, they were supposed to be sworn rivals, battling over Hikari's love. However, feeling as if she had just been freed from the shackles for the first time in her life, Amane knew just what she wanted to do with this black-haired beauty.

Amane pressed her forehead onto Yaya's, and she whispered, "...Yaya...??"

Yaya let out a faint sniffle. "What...?"

"Would you...like to go to bed with me?" Amane didn't try to act subtle.

Yaya thought for a moment, and then she nodded, replying, "F-Fine...I...I really...really just need something...something strong and powerful....emotional relief...to help me push out all of this confusion bouncing around in my head...I need to cleanse out my mind for a bit..." It was times like this that made Yaya seem so delicate and weak, like a flower. It reminded Amane of Hikari, but she quickly brushed that girl out of her mind; she was no longer any use to Ohtori now.

"Oh, don't worry...I'll make you forget...ALL of your troubles..." Amane purred, her immense sexual presence going completely unnoticed by the disraught Nanto girl. Amane sighed; she had never expected a single kiss to have changed so many things in such little time.

Amane wrapped a lanky arm around Yaya's waist, as if they'd been lovers for years now. Yaya was still too numb from the happenings of only seconds ago to do more than simply follow the blue-haired prince down the hallway back to her luxury dorm suite. Amane's kiss had seemed to have an effect on Yaya, as well.

She didn't even know who she truly loved anymore.


End file.
